


Stealthy Like a Window

by epherians



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coda, Fix-It, Gen, Random & Short, Sibling Bonding, Twins, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: Jacob escaped by jumping out the window. Again.—a.k.a. sibling banter and a little bit of what if they were actually on good speaking terms throughout the game. Written just now.





	Stealthy Like a Window

“Did you _have_ to go and do this again, Jacob!”

It was the fourth time this week Evie’s twin brother came home a mess of bruises and little shards—even though she kept telling him jumping out the window was _not_ the way to escape!

“This time it was serious, sis!” He defended. “The factory was about to blow up, and-”

“What were you doing blowing up a factory!?” Each time Jacob answered, Evie would just get more and more flabbergasted.

“To stop Starrick’s Soothing Syrup,” the twin brother clarified. “You know, the one that makes you a tad slow in the head?”

Evie sighed, in exasperation. “That is not the way to try and fix that…!”

“Well how would _you_ like to try and solve it, hm? I'm listening.” Even as he was being checked for injuries, Jacob could focus on his stubborn pout way more than any glass or antiseptic in his skin.

“No you're not,” Evie muttered.

“Tell me, o planner, how you could top what I've done? Don't you know part of a plan is actually following through with it- OW!”

One off-guard moment and there was a shard out of his skin after all. Jacob tried to coach himself he could take it.

“I would suggest…” Evie trailed as she looked for a sensible answer. “…stealth. More stealth.”

“But you always suggest stealth,” Jacob grumbled.

“Because more stealth won’t hurt you— _literally._ ” And for that pun, she got a sarcastic compliment from her brother who didn't think of it first. 

“That's so boring!” Jacob complained (as always about going unseen). “All that watching and waiting? We might as well be up in the rafters until nighttime!”

“Perhaps it's better to sneak in at nighttime, don't you think?”

“Yes—if the place isn't _locked?_ ” Jacob emphasized.

“Then we’ll find a key, we always would,” Evie countered, simple as that. By now, she finished dressing her brother’s wounds, only thankful it was via window and not a gang fight.

“Shall we wager, dear sister, for you to put your plan in action?” Jacob asked sweetly. He was grateful after all for Evie’s first aid treatment. “I think I'll making a visit to the doctor very soon.”

And Evie caught on. “I’d love to show you how prudent planning can ensure success, oh brother of mine!”


End file.
